


You're My Toy Box (You're My Memories)

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Barebacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Chains, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hell Wins, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a good day, so she decides to take it out on her pet angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Toy Box (You're My Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our kink bingo square "face sitting / queening". I think it was meant to be set in the same 'verse as [Such A Good Little Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/648548) but don't quote me on that. Title from [Mercy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Xz20S880I) by IAMX.

Castiel was sat, legs tucked under his ass and his heels crossed, waiting for her to return. This was a special day, he'd been told so before the sun had even risen. She hadn't told him why it was special but he knew there was no way that it could be a good thing for the world. 

She'd let him off his chains and instead a collar had been fixed around his neck with a shining new chain hanging from a small ring in the black leather. It was just tight enough to always be on his mind but not too tight to be dangerous. Not yet at least. When he heard the door open, he knew better than to look up, keeping his eyes fixed instead on the lavish carpet.

Meg swept into her bedroom with a huge grin, today couldn't have gone any better. They'd found and killed one of the last few pockets of resistance. Humans for all their creative genius are still incredibly stupid and weak. Their bodies are fragile - breakable and so pretty on the inside.

With a chuckle, she strides slowly towards her pet, she wants to celebrate and work off some of her excess energy.

Pushing the toe of her boot under his chin, she lifts his face to look at her. "Hi Clarence, did ya miss me?" She laughs darkly and leans over to drag a bloody finger over his lips and chin before licking at it. "Anyone you knew?"

Castiel doesn't answer. She doesn't really want to know, she just wants to make sure he knows that it could be someone he knew, a brother or a friend; it could be anyone's blood. He doesn't move to wipe it away either, he's learned never to do that. If she wanted blood on his lips, then blood on his lips there would be, if not theirs then his own.

Meg grins darkly, pleased with her pet. He's learned what's expected of him now. Still, it's not very fun at the moment but she can make it better.

Crouching down in front of Cas, she curls her finger into the silver ring on his collar and tugs. Cas' face stops inches from her own and she leans across, closing the gap to lick the blood from his lips. He holds himself still for her; to jerk away would only earn him a punishment. She's disappointed that he won't rise to her bait; he can see it in the way she sneers as she pushes him roughly back down.

"Stay." She smirks, earlier dissatisfaction melting away at the sight of her slave on the floor, waiting for her. She stands above him, feet either side of his hips. Slowly she reaches up to unbutton her shirt, grin widening with each button that's opened.

Castiel stays where he’s put, trying to anticipate her next move so he could be ready for her should she require his body. He watches her undress, taking in her body, letting it make his vessel hard. He knew that would please her. She always found it amusing when he showed outward signs of desire, like he was admitting he lusted after a demon.

“Do you have need of my assistance,” Castiel paused, the word still difficult to accept. “Mistress.”

Meg hums happily at Cas' words, it had taken her long enough to teach him. He was stubborn and clung to the hope of rescue and escape. He thought the Winchesters would free him. Once he learned that wasn't ever going to happen, he had broken enough for her to mold him but she's glad that he still holds some part of himself, deep inside. He wouldn’t be as fun otherwise.

Shaking her head, she pushes the sides of her shirt open and murmurs, "No, Clarence. I want you to lay there and keep enjoying the view."

She crouches down and cups Cas' cock, savoring the hardness against her palm. She loves that she does this to him. That he wants a demon as much as she wants him. Not that she'd admit that out loud. They'd always had a relationship of mutual lust and hate. Perhaps even a thread of understanding. Squeezing him one last time before standing again Meg licks her lips. The blood on her hand's getting dry now but she doesn't care. She barely feels the lives she takes any more.

Castiel watches her defiantly, obscenely, making sure she knows his eyes haven’t left her body once. She enjoys putting on a show, she always had. She enjoys the effect she had on him, even before she owned him. He was sure if he still had his wings, they would be ripped from him so fast for the way his body reacted to her. He was almost thankful there was nobody left to see the state he was reduced to.

He watches her hips sway as she slides her jeans off of her hips and down her legs and he inhales, he can't help it, he can smell her scent on the air he was breathing in. He could almost taste her already. He hated himself for wanting to so badly.

She throws her jeans over her shoulder, barely hearing the thud as they land. Instead she drops to her knees, cunt hot against Cas' groin. The sensation of his bare cock against her thin panties sending pleasure up her spine. She decides to leave her shirt and leather jacket on, she'd rather start having fun. She's just glad that she didn't bother with a bra today, she knew she'd come straight back to play.

Roughly, Meg wraps her fingers in the angel’s soft, dark hair and tugs, dragging his face close to claim his lips. She still hasn't gotten used to the clean feeling after kissing him but it makes her feel better that she makes him dirty. Over and over.

Cas' hands hover just above her skin, not quite touching. She'll make him put his hands on her eventually, she'll snap at him and move his hands for him but for the moment she is distracted enough devouring his mouth, her teeth biting down and drawing blood. He can feel her nails bite into his skin where she touches him and she pushes against him like they're fighting. Tonight will leave bruises on them both, he knew.

Pulling back, Meg sucks at Cas' lip, the metallic tang of blood on her tongue. She loves the taste of her angel on her tongue. Knowing that he is bound to her makes it so much better. She drags her nails across Cas' chest before grabbing his hands and placing them roughly on her bare tits. "You know what to do, Clarence. Use those fucking hands."

Castiel could feel where his hands and her skin met like a current ran between them, one that might shock and burn if he didn’t keep the circuit closed. So he does. He palms her breast and digs his nails in, giving that little edge of pain with the pleasure she demands. He doesn’t do it to make himself feel better; he does it because she likes it that way.

Sucking in a breath that she doesn't really need, she growls and shoves Cas against the floor. As much as she loves the killing and bloodshed, she loves this just as much. Her reward for a good days work. She knows just what she wants tonight. And he will give it to her.

He takes a sharp breath as she wraps his leash around her fist, not pulling him up, just pulling. She climbs his body until she’s sitting on his chest. Between her weight and the tight collar, he can barely breath. She grabs his chin and leans down, breathing in the little air he had. She smirks and licks across his lips, the mix of blood on Cas' lips sending a shiver down her spine. Blood has power after all.

Tightening her hold on Cas' chain, Meg bites hard at her pet's neck, making it hurt. He won't admit it but she knows that he likes it rough. Hell, she knows he loves her as much as she loves him - in their twisted way.

He bucks underneath her and she laughs into his neck, how easy his strings were to pull. His cock is pressed up against her cunt, nice and snug. She grinds down on him, teasing him more. Perhaps if he’s really good, she’ll let him come tonight. But then, promises aren’t her strong point.

Meg grunts against Cas' skin as she bites down harder, grinding against him again. Fuck, she is so good to go. Leash wrapped around her hand, she presses her other against Cas' windpipe. The feeling of his flesh under her skin makes her grin darkly.

Castiel struggles for breath he doesn’t strictly need and a growl escapes his lips, his survival instinct kicking in even though he’s powerless against her. He wonders if she wants him to beg or fight, sometimes she liked a bit of both before the day was out.

He digs his nails into the soft flesh of her tit and drags them over her skin, drawing blood, testing the water. Meg snarls down at him and tightens her hold, Cas knows she likes it just as rough and fuck, she wants them to bleed and mark each other. Though mainly she wants to mark him. Brand him. Show him that he's hers forever.

She leans forward to whisper in Cas' ear, "I'm gonna take your fuckin' breath away, angel."

“If that is your wish, Mistress,” Castiel says, fighting to get the words out under the pressure of her fingers.

He expects her to squeeze tighter but instead she releases his throat, giving him a devilish look when confusion clouds those blue eyes. Meg's own eyes switch to black as she stands, she watches Cas look up at her and she sees the faint trace of lust mixed with the confusion. Maybe she _will_ let him come tonight, if he does well.

She walks over Cas until her feet are level to his shoulders. With a laugh she pushes the crotch of her panties to one side before sinking to her knees and pushing her cunt into Cas' face. He braces himself, his hands coming to rest on her thighs as he laps at her lips, seeking out her clit. She keeps the chain pulled short, ready to yank it should he go too slowly for her liking.

Hissing, Meg tugs on Cas' chain, wanting him to move faster now that he's found her clit. With a snarl, she grinds against his face, taking his breath away with her cunt and ass. Humming, she vaguely thinks about getting Cas to eat her ass out after, she does like to make him gasp. He’s such a pretty little thing when he blushes.

Castiel digs his fingers into her thigh, unable to breathe in anything but the scent and taste of the demon’s cunt. If anything but the blade could smite an angel, he was sure this would be it. But he pushes through, his head swimming and his mouth eating at her like a man starved. She curls her hips above him and his head is pushed down further, the floor trapping him.

Eventually she pulls back just enough to let him breathe. She grins at the puffs of warm against her slick flesh; she's looking forward to using him up. Slowly she pushes back down before grinding against him again, gasping as her clit rubs against Cas' flesh in a way that sends shivers down her spine.

"Come on, Clarence, I know you can do better than that. Do I have to train you again?"

Castiel makes a muffled sound but renews his effort, teeth grazing the delicate nub as his hands move up over her thighs, over her ass and onto her hips, his fingers pressing bruises into the bones, pushing her down further onto his face.

"Better, pet," Meg gasps and lets out a shaky breath, "There better be more to come though." With a grunt she bends and buries her fingers into Cas' hair, the chain still wrapped around her hand as she does.

The metal is cold as it scrapes over his scalp but the pull of the collar around his neck is worse. He arches up, following it, trying to lessen its press but she doesn’t ease up. His head is swimming and he’s losing focus, losing skill, he knows. He turns his head to the side and bites down on her thigh, knowing that best case scenario, it’ll increase her pleasure and worst, at worst she’ll react strongly enough that he might be able to draw a breath.

Meg cries out at the sudden pain of teeth before laughing and rocking against Cas. Fuck, she loves pain. She can feel it flooding through her veins, mixing with pleasure and sparking against her nerves. With one last roll of her hips she comes, fingers tight in Cas' hair and with a yell. It's no wonder why meatbags are always doing this.

Pulling back enough to get Cas' attention, she shivers happily, "There you go Clarence. That's better."

Castiel gasps, drinking down air like it’s water. “Thank you, Mistress,” he says when he can breathe comfortably again. 

She sits back on her heels, ass on Cas' chest as the last of the aftershocks rack her body. Grinning darkly as she recovers, she pats his cheek. "Damn right and we aren't finished yet."

Meg stands, yanking Cas' chain and pulling him up roughly. The best thing about having Cas as a toy is she can play as roughly as she wants and not have to worry about breaking him, at least not too soon.

His back hits the wall and she’s on him, her mouth devouring his, leaving the taste of ash and blood on his tongue. He hears the metal chain clip back into its hook in the wall and glances down as her other hand works its way over his chest, tip-toeing like little legs. She’s playing with him now, hard and unforgiving one moment and nearly childlike the next. This was her at her most dangerous and Cas knew he was expected to shut up and put up, not matter what she did to him.

Slowly, she strokes lightly along Cas' shaft as she tugs at the chain, making sure it holds him against the wall tightly enough. Satisfied she lays across his side, fingers changing speed and intensity as she nuzzles against the angels cheek. Anyone looking at them now may interpret that as loving and perhaps there is a kernel of truth in that but there's more to it than that. She likes to get under his skin and confuse him with her actions.

Castiel closes his eyes, trying not to feel the pleasure she’s giving him. He’s not allowed to come, only on her command. He can feel her watching him, he can almost see the smile on her face, a little mocking, a little predatory and a lot Meg. She hasn’t changed, not really.

"How does it feel, Clarence? You should be thankful. Of all the masters you could have gotten in hell, you got me. And all these delicious punishments, all these games to make you squirm are so much nicer with me, don't you think?" She laughs low and rich, voice pouring like syrup. These games are always so much fun, the perfect come down after a day filled with blood and death and screams. Fuck, she loves days like this.

Roughly, she reaches up to smear the last of the now tacky blood across Cas' lips. "You never told me if they were friends of yours, you know." She twists her wrist on the end of a stroke as she speaks, winding him up and wondering if tonight will be a night were he breaks again. He doesn't do it very often but when he does, she just wants to eat him up.

“I don’t know,” he admits, “it’s just blood.”

He lifts his eyes, even though he shouldn’t but he doesn’t want her to think he’s been cowed by her touch.

Meg grins, teeth bared as she cups his jaw and squeezes lightly with just enough pressure for him to feel it. "Just blood? Isn't that what we all are in the end, just blood and flesh?" She rubs her hips against his and hums, "Some of us just have extra goodies, don't we?"

“Yes, Mistress,” Cas answers not sure if she’s referring to his grace or his dick. Both perhaps. Both seemed to fascinate her. Both seemed to become agitated at her touch.

With a patronizing smile, Meg shifts. She grinds against his thigh as she taps his cheek, "Good boy." 

Squeezing the base lightly, she bites hard at his throat, marking him as hers again. He growls, not getting off on pain like she does. To him pain only means one thing... and that’s pain. He looks at her, full in the face, risking a warning glance.

Eyebrow raised Meg moves her hand and without warning smacks across his cock, not as hard as she’d like but she doesn’t want to peak too early. Laughing, she pinches his nipples hard and whispers into his ear, “That’s the only warning you’ll get tonight. If I have to tell you again I won’t let you come for a year. You wouldn’t want that, would you, Clarence?”

He looks to the floor, unwilling to meet her eye and give her what she wants. He won’t admit she has the measure of him and that even crushed under her heel, he still wants her. He still wants to be touched by her and told he’s a good boy. It’s easier to keep silence than let her have that.

Wrapping her hand around his hip, she presses hard, fingertips bound to leave bruises when she pulls away. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

Leaning over, she licks along Cas’ neck where his jugular lays hidden beneath smooth, pure skin untainted by scars or sin. He tastes salty on her tongue and her taste buds sing. Why do Angel’s always taste so- good? 

She’s just glad that she’s used to him so it’s not surprising when a scintilla of empathy, kindness and purity glides over her. It leaves as soon as it comes though, whether it’s through her own sin chasing it out or his wholesomeness realizing she can’t be saved, she doesn’t know. Most of the time she doesn’t care.

“No, Mistress,” he says, his voice breaking with desire as she breaks him down, every wall crumbling. She looks at him sometimes, like the Angel he once was. It’s almost worse than when she sneers and smirks. It’s almost too real, like this isn’t just a nightmare dreamed up by God to punish him for falling so far. He raises his eyes to meet her. She has him, what’s left of him anyway.

Meg lets go of his cock and instead reaches up stroke over his cheekbone almost tenderly, dried blood flaking from her skin. His face reminds her of a long dead past where they weren’t quite as different as they are now. A past where she occasionally did good things. Pressing her forehead to Cas’, she hums against his lips. “Good boy.” She stays still for a long moment not doing anything but breathing before pulling away, back to her own self as if the cloud had cleared away from the moon.

Stepping back, she looks at him considering, head tilted to one side as she decides how she wants him. A cold shiver runs through him as she studies him, the moment between them gone. Slowly, a dangerous smile spreads along her lips, she’ll let Cas come but she’s not going to miss out on pleasure. Maybe she’ll do something that rarely happens, something that she keeps only on days where she feels really like celebrating.

She walks back to him, slipping her jacket and shirt off, hips swaying and bottom lip caught between her lip as she fakes coyness. She knows what he likes after all, and she’s feeling powerful and obliging. She wants him to have a little something to think about when they really start playing later. Looking up at her angel from under her lashes she asks, “Do you want to fuck me, Clarence? Do you think you’ve behaved enough for that?” She lays a hand on his chest lightly, palm laying over his heart. She can feel the way his heart’s pounding like a tattoo under her skin.

His eye meet hers and there is an undeniable _yes_ in them. _Yes_. he wants to fuck her, she knows that already but also, _yes_ , he thinks he’s behaved enough. He wonders if he should risk saying it aloud, in case it’s the wrong answer. He’s already given so much to her, he can’t help but give a little more. “Yes, Mistress.”

Slowly, she drags her fingers down his torso, stopping inches from his cock. So close she can feel how hot he is but not enough to touch. Grinning she listens happily as he fights not to make a sound.

His pulse quickens and his cock twitches up to meet her hand, each muscle tense while she lingers, still teasing him, even down to the last second. He longs to say her name, to plead with her but he knows that won’t get him anywhere. His only option is to let her have her games.

Her gaze flicking about the room she tries decide how she wants Cas. He may well be fucking her but she’s gonna get what she wants. That’s the important thing. Her eyes fall upon the bed and she hums, she can’t remember the last time they fucked on a bed. She glances at her pet but decides against it. Not tonight. Right now she wants something else, something physical. In fact he seems to already be in the perfect place. Eyes flashing to black again, Meg leans over checking his chain is the right length for what she wants.

Nipping at Cas’ bottom lip, she murmurs, “We’re gonna do it right here.”

He glances at her as she pulls back; catching her eye for a second is enough to know she is serious. He’s been bound before while she fucked him, even to the point he couldn’t move or touch her but this, this is something new. Like this, he could break her, he could drop her, he could slam her into the wall as if she were a doll and as she leans in to kiss him, he knows instantly he will not.

Licking into Cas’ mouth, Meg reaches down to grip his cock again. She strokes along the length making sure he’s hard enough for her and to torture him just a little more. Ghosting her thumb along his slit, she spreads pre-come over the head of his cock. “Ready for me, pet?” She asks; thumb stroking over the little bundle of nerves under the head. She knows just how badly that affects him and she takes so much enjoyment out of his reaction. She’s definitely in a good mood today.

He holds back a growl, resists the urge to reach out and touch her, and instead nods, feeling slightly sentimental as he says, “Always, Mistress.”

“Good pet.” Meg slides her hand along Cas’ side, teasing sensitive skin as she mouths over his jaw. She takes her time, pressing herself against her angel as she tastes his skin.

Finally, she pulls back and wraps her arms around his neck. He feels too small, too weak to be able to do this. She thinks for a moment that he’ll be unable to hold her but she blinks and the thought is gone. They aren’t feeble humans but demon and angel alike. Cas can hold her without any effort required at all. She catches his gaze and looks at him steadily as she speaks. “What are you waiting for Clarence? Let’s do it.”

He puts her hands on her waist, squeezing gently, basking in the permission she’d finally given. He let his touch linger a moment longer and then lifted her, pulling her into his body. She’s like a feather, but doesn’t fly away like one. She wraps her legs around him, every bone digging in hard enough to bruise. She could break him just as easily as he could break her but as he slips into her cunt, the tight heat clenching around him just as fervently as the rest of her body was, he realized she wouldn’t. Tonight, they were playing nicely.

Meg can’t help but tip her head back and groan in pleasure as Cas fills her. Sometimes she forgets just how nice it is to have a warm body under her like this. She thinks that maybe she should fuck Cas more often and swears she’ll think about it later. Right now, Cas is full inside, her cunt pressed to his hips as he holds her silently. It takes a moment for her to realise that he’s waiting for her to get used to him. She’s half impressed but she shakes her head and urges him on, speaking breathily, “I want it hard, Clarence. I want to feel it and when I come, you can.” Shifting she gasps as Cas’ cock moves inside her and strokes a finger along his lips, more dried blood flaking off. She pushes it into his mouth, making him suck it clean before getting back into position.

His nails sink into her skin, fingers gripping her painfully hard, even for a demon but he knows that’s how she likes it. Nobody else could give her that, nobody else dared to. But he could, under her command, he could bite down into her shoulder as he thrusts up into her, holding her down, trapping her against his body. He would give her what she wanted, if only because she’d actually asked, rather than taking it for herself.

Meg tips her head back half laughing, half moaning as she moves with Cas. She’d sooner kiss a Winchester than admit how much she really likes this, likes how full she feels. It’s primal, the aching need to feel, to forge a base connection. Hell, demons have always exploited these feelings and she knows exactly why. Her nails score down his shoulders, warm blood trickling from the wounds to join with the dried blood already on her hands. The blood of all her victims today.

He can feel her start to give in, to let go of the control she always has to have over him, except in these moments. The demon in her starts to slip away as the angel inside him retreats, leaving them only each other and the carnality of their bodies joined in the most human act of all. It wouldn’t be long now before they release each other, even as he stays enchained to her and in her own odd way, her to him.

Breath coming faster, she leans down, her forehead pressing against Cas’. Their breath mingles and in this moment, she tries to forget about everything. Despite how much she loves her control over her pet, these moments are so much more. It’s about getting what she deserves.

Cas clings to her, exerting pressure everywhere he touches to stop it from building inside him. He needs her to come, he needs her permission to come and he doesn’t have that yet, not until she has had her pleasure.

Shouting out, she grinds against Cas, urging herself over the edge of her impending orgasm. Nerves on fire and blood singing she makes as much noise as she can, she knows that Cas likes that. Likes knowing that he’s doing his job well.

He can feel her come from the inside, he can hear it in the tone of her screams, the pure rawness of them. His scalp is raked by her nails as she yanks on his hair, his body acting as her anchor. He won’t let himself come yet, even though he is so close. He needs her word. He wants her to be the one that makes him come.

Eventually, she comes down enough to lean against him, licking sweat from his neck. Meg can still feel aftershocks of pleasure flowing through her but more muted now. Biting down hard she can feel skin break beneath her teeth and copper taste flood her tongue. She presses red smeared lips to Cas’ own and whispers, “Come, Clarence.”

One languid roll of her hips and the words falling from her lips are enough to push Cas over the brink, his hold on her shaking for the first time as he falls apart under her gentle touch. It’s a brief respite where he sees nothing at all and feels nothing but her and his own body reacting to her. For a few seconds, it’s hard to believe that heaven fell to such a soft creature.

Meg allows him a few moments recovery, a softness remaining from their early relationship that she only allows in brief moments like this. Before long she gets impatient, shoving at Cas’ chest. “Put me down now,” she demands. She can feel the demon in her rolling back to fill every part of her completely and she knows without checking her eyes are black again. Back to normal.

He sets her back on the ground, watching as she walks away and leave him in his place. On her way to her bed, she pauses by her calendar and rips the little red and white sheet that marks the day clean off and lets it flutter down to his feet.

In black marker she’s written, _Happy Anniversary, Clarence_.


End file.
